<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Brownies by AimAim94</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610436">Brownies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimAim94/pseuds/AimAim94'>AimAim94</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Comfortember 2020 [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bucky Barnes Is A Good Uncle, Kid Peter Parker, Multi, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Adorable, Peter Parker likes to bake, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers is a Good Dad, Steve Rogers is a good husband, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:20:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimAim94/pseuds/AimAim94</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Papa?” Peter came running into the living room as the thunder cracked a loud noise outside. Steve opened his arms right away to pick up the scared three year old who snuggled close to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just a little noise, Bud.” Bucky reassured his nephew."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Steve Rogers, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Comfortember 2020 [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Comfortember 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Brownies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Tuesday!</p>
<p>SO I apologize for my minor freak out last night. I'm going through some things and comments make me feel like I'm doing one thing really well. SO if you ever question if your comment matters to writers--JUST keep in mind that we're drowning in stuff sometimes and this is an escape. It's a safe space in the storm we're all living in right now. 2020 is a nightmare. THANK YOU FOR HELPING ME ESCAPE THAT NIGHTMARE FOR A MINUTE.</p>
<p>RANDOM FACT ABOUT ME: If I get anxious or overwhelmed then I get mean. It's like a protective layer I put on to keep myself from getting hurt. *Anyone else been through some trauma, raise your hand.*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Papa?” Peter came running into the living room as the thunder cracked a loud noise outside. Steve opened his arms right away to pick up the scared three year old who snuggled close to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just a little noise, Bud.” Bucky reassured his nephew.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Big noise, Uncle Bucky! Go scare it away, pwease!” Peter asked his uncle while still burying his face in his dad’s neck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How about we do something to distract ourselves instead?” Steve suggested knowing his friend wouldn’t be able to scare the storm away even  if Bucky would die trying.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Like call Daddy?” Peter asked scrunching up his little face in thought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well Daddy is probably a bit busy right now with Auntie Pepper but he should be home soon. How about we bake him a snack instead?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cookies!” Bucky suggested with a grin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No! No! No! Uncle Bucky.” Peter shook his head, “Daddy Yikes brownies!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well what about what I like?” Bucky teased the three year old.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Buck, not now.” Steve warned. He didn’t want a three year old that was melting down and afraid of a storm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can have ice cream with it, Uncle Bucky. Deal?” Peter asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! That does sound nice!” Bucky agreed as they headed to the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Steve sighed in relief when he finally got the brownies into the pan and into the hot oven. Cooking with a three year old was complicated because they are in a weird independent streak and want to help but aren’t really as capable as they think they are just yet. Add in Bucky encouraging Peter to “help” and it made everything take that much longer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Papa?” Peter asked from where he had given up and started to color in his book while laying on his belly on the kitchen floor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it, baby?” Steve asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I had so much fun today.” Peter said before going back to coloring.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This softened his heart. This kid was all things sweet and Steve couldn’t believe how lucky he was that he got to raise him with the love of his life. He was just exhausted from being a single parent for almost ten days, “I’m so happy! How about we go cuddle on the couch and watch a movie while we wait for Daddy to get home?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“With uncle Bucky?” Peter perked up picking up his coloring stuff.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think he’s asleep, but he might wake up at some point.” Steve explained as they came into the living room where Bucky was asleep on the couch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s so tired, Papa?” Peter asked, “Baking’s lots of work.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So much work.” Steve agreed as they found their place on the couch to turn on a movie, “Fri? Remind me to get the brownies out in 30 minutes, please.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Certainly.” The AI agreed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony walked into the penthouse that smelled of baked goods. It was calm and quiet. He found Steve on the couch cuddling Peter close with a blanket wrapped around him; both of his favorite guys sound asleep. Bucky took up the other half of the couch. He leaned over and kissed his husband awake, “I’m home, Steve.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm. Missed you.” Steve whispered aware of the sleeping three year old on his chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s going to be up all night if he sleeps much longer.” Tony reminded his husband.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He hasn’t been sleeping anyway.” Steve sighed, “I hope it’ll get better now that you’re home.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe it's the storms New York’s been getting?” Tony sat down next to his little family relaxing into the couch after a long flight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe. You’re on bedtime duty tonight though. I’m so sleep deprived at this point.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What a change of roles.” Tony teased.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know how Peter hasn’t woken up but you guys are loud and annoying. I’m sleeping.” Bucky grumbled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too. I’m sleeping too.” Peter popped his head up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow. No, Daddy I missed you?” Tony teased his son.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Daddy?” Peter reached for him more awake now, “We made you brownies.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony took the bundle of warmth into his arms and held him close for a minute. He hated the times he was gone for more than a week. Video chats were not the same thing as in person when it came to seeing your kids, “Wow. I’m so excited.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Daddy? Don’t yeave again.” Peter tightened his hold around his neck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not for a long time, Bubs.” Tony promised.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony went through Peter’s bath time and bedtime routine and got him settled in bed later that night, “Try and sleep tonight, Bubba. You’re safe. I promise.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Daddy, wait!” Peter’s little voice cried out in fear as he started to walk out of the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony paused. Peter had never been afraid to sleep in his room but from what Steve said this had been normal since he had left, “Bubba, what’s wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m scared of the weird noise.” Peter sat up in bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The storm?” Tony came further into the room again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No! The weird noise, Daddy! Don’t YEAVE me.” Peter was now crying and Tony wasted no time picking him up to comfort him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The weird noise?” Steve asked, coming into the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What noise?” Tony asked his husband.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I haven’t figured it out yet.” Steve frowned, “Looked all over trying to understand what he meant.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I know what we need to do then. Sleepover in Petey’s room!” Tony grinned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony shot up in bed in the middle of the night when he heard a weird noise. Steve and Peter were still sleeping soundly but he knew what he had heard, “Fri? What was that? It sounded like an evil clown laugh?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am unsure as to the source of the noise. Would you like me to run a scan?” Friday responded matching his quiet tone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just then another laugh rang out. He jumped out of bed, “I’m not scared of clowns, but this is weird.” Tony waited a few minutes but when he heard nothing again he figured he was losing his mind. He got back into bed and laid down and it happened again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit.” Tony hit Steve, “I’m not dying here. Let’s go.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you talking about?” Steve mumbled, still half asleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The weird noise, Papa.” Peter told him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The weird noise.” Tony confirmed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Steve groaned and got up to turn the light on, “I don’t hear anything!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I believe I’ve found the source of the noise.” Friday interrupted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well out with it.” Tony told the AI.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I believe there is a toy under the pillow you were sleeping on.” Friday explained.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony shoved pillows aside and sure enough the scariest clown toy he had ever seen was there, </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Petey, what is this?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Um. Scary toy Uncle Bucky got me. I hid it there.” The three year old explained.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to get rid of this so it doesn’t scare you anymore.” Tony promised.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Or you daddy?” Peter asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. Daddy was pretty scared, huh? Big bad Iron Man taken down by a toy.” Steve laughed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t even start.” Tony rolled his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not sleepy anymore.” Peter told his parents.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Brownies?” Tony asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“One. Then everyone is going back to bed.” Steve knew they’d all be sleeping in the next morning at this rate. He would need to text Sam and move their run back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony finished his brownie because Peter was looking at him excited for his reaction but he wasn’t sure what had gone wrong in the baking process. He looked at Steve who had the same look in his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You like it, Daddy? I put extra sugar in it.” Peter explained from where he sat on the counter next to him kicking his legs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you?” Tony coughed, “What container did you use?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This one.” Peter pointed at the container that was marked very clearly, “SALT.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Delicious, Bubba.” Tony gave a fake smile but it seemed to satisfy his kid.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“SO good.” Steve lied.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yay! Save one for Uncle Bucky!” Peter reminded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re going to save him the whole pan!” Steve told the toddler.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>THANK YOU FOR READING!</p>
<p>THIS WRITER RUNS ON COMMENTS AND KUDOS!</p>
<p>LOVE YOU 3000!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>